Anime Chick
Biography Anime Chick (Japanese:アニメチック, Animechikku) is a anime-movie review series, it stars Satoko Samo, unlike Reviewer Onna, the scale ranges from "F***ing s***" to "Awesome!" Since she has her own NetFlix account, she rents all of the Anime DVD or Blu Ray on the list, watches them with Toshio and reviews them before she sends the Anime DVD or blu Ray back. Episodes Season 1 #Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Pyramid of Light #Grave of the Fireflies #YuYu Hakusho: The Movie #Mind Game #Konjiki no Gash Bell!! movie 1: Unlisted Demon 101 #Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow #Steamboy #Inuyasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island #Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence #One Piece: The Cursed Holy Sword #One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta #Naruto Shippuden the Movie #Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: Awakening of the Trailblazer #Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa #Final Fantasy: Advent of Children #Kimba the White Lion (2009 film) #Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance #The Girl Who Leapt Through Time #Pokemon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew #Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Will of Fire #Naruto the Movie: Bonds #Case Closed: The Raven Chaser #Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Movie 2: Attack of the Mecha-Vulcan #The Castle of Cagliostro #Howl's Moving Castle #Ponyo #The Secret World of Arrietty #Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel #Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo #Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life #Castle in the Sky #Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison #Sakura Wars: The Movie #Tenchi the Movie: Tenchi Muyo in Love #Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness Season 2 #Pokemon: The First Movie #Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku #Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie #Kinnikuman: Stolen Champion Belt #Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure #Doraemon: Nobita's Parallel "Journey to the West" #The Sea Prince and the Fire Child #Great Riot! Seigi Choujin #Doraemon: Nobita's South Sea Adventure #Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies #Seigi Choujin vs. Ancient Choujin #Ultraman: The Adventure Begins #Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug #Doraemon: Nobita Drifts in the Universe #Samurai Showdown: The Motion Picture #Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders VS. Dai-Shocker #Doraemon: Nobita and the Knights of Dinosaurs #Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks #Samurai Sentai Shinkenger The Movie: The Fateful War #Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest #Doraemon: Nobita and Fantastic Three Musketeers #Mobile Suit Gundam II: Soldiers of Sorrow #Doraemon: Nobita and the Wind Wizard #Tenchi Forever! The Movie #Doraemon: Nobita's Night Before a Wedding #Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle #Doraemon: Nobita's Dinosaur #YuYuHakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report #Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might #Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone Season 3 #Maple Town Story: The Movie #Pokemon the Movie 2000 #5 Centimeters per Second #Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind #Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming #Ghost in the Shell #Grave of the Fireflies #Digimon the Movie #Spirited Away #Princess Mononoke #Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly #Sailor Moon R The Movie: The Promise of a Rose #Kiki's Delivery Service Season 4 #One Piece: The Movie #Doraemon: Nobita and the Animal Planet #Patlabor: The Movie #Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan #Persona 3 The Movie: Chapter 1, Spring of Birth #Doraemon: Nobita and the Haunts of Evil #Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon #Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened #Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Movie #Doraemon: Nobita and the Kingdom of Clouds #Sailor Moon Super S The Movie: Black Dream Hole #Pokemon 4Ever #Porco Rosso #Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card #Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge #Doraemon: Nobita's New Great Adventure into the Underworld - The Seven Magic Users #Gintama: The Movie: The Final Chapter: Be Forever Yorozuya #Dragon Ball: The Path to Power #Ah! My Goddess: The Movie #Patlabor 2: The Movie #Armitage III #The Dog of Flanders #Panda! Go, Panda! #The Cat Returns #Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy #Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland #Doraemon: Nobita and the Birth of Japan #The Tale of the White Serpent #Catnapped! #Appleseed #The Wind Rises #Doraemon: Nobita in the Spiral City #Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods #Pokemon Heroes: Latios and Latias #Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound #Beyblade the Movie: Fierce Battle #Magic Boy #Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler #Doraemon: Nobita and the Legend of the Green Giant #Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory #Doraemon: Nobita's Great Battle of the Mermaid King #Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! #Whispers of the Heart #Doraemon: Nobita and the Island of Miracles - Animal Adventure #Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn #Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle #Doraemon: New Nobita's Great Demon - Peko and the Exploration Party of Five Category:YouTube Shows Category:Shows Season 5 #AKIRA #Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker #The Place Promised in Our Early Days #From Up On Poppy Hill #Redline #The Secret World of Arrietty #Only Yesterday #Pokemon 3 the Movie #Sailor Moon S the Movie: Hearts on Ice #Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie #Millennium Actress #Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys #Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone Specials #Satoko's Top 15 Saddest Anime Film Moments #Satoko's Top 15 Favorite Anime Christmas Films #Satoko's Top 15 Favorite Anime Songs Quotes Satoko "" (Translation: MY SON LOVES YU-GI-OH! BUT THIS MOVIE IS A R******ED HUNK OF OUT-OF-DATE PICKLES!) Satoko: "" (Translation: The movie is just unrealistic, how could Seto break his bicep when Anubis drops him? Heck, that happened to me, but I didn't break my bicep.) Satoko: "" (Translation: This movie is god-awful!) Satoko: "" (Translation: In the start of the movie, you get Zoro and Luffy, on the Going Merry, starving, some guys take a random thing, leave, a boy helps Zoro and Luffy, have Oden, get gold, and the end, and that's f***ing about it! I like this movie, but very, f***ing disappointing! 5 out of 10!) Satoko: "" (Translation: Merry Christmas! Welcome to my Top 15 Favorite Christmas Films!) Satoko: "" (Translation: Well, here's the Masako Nozawa-talking-to-herself movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Decisive Battle for the Entire Earth, it's one of my favorites, It features one of the most sexualised movie villain of all Dragon Ball history, Turles, he looks like Goku, he's a major bada**, and continues to be one of my favourite characters, really, when you see fanart of him, he's usually shirtless, in yaoi pictures, and even in nude) Satoko: "" (Translation: Oh my god, the English dubbing for the seventh Dragon Ball movie is god-awful for the main villain, they made the main villain, Jinzoningen Juusangou's voice, which sounded quite bada** but serious in the Japanese dub, into this horrible American accent that gave me the urge to throw myself out of a window, I have met Americans and they do not talk like this, what a c***py voice they gave him, this is why I only watch the Japanese dub of the movie, I feel sorry for the guy that plays him in the English dub, I think he had to take multiple takes because of how stupid his lines were) Satoko: "" (Translation: Goku's voice is so f***ing popular that he shares his voice actor with his father Bardock, movie villain Turles, his two f***ing sons, his non-canon descendant, his evil counterpart that I find alluring and other s***, I can understand Goku, Goten and Gohan, but Bardock, a sexy and bada** Saiyan, sounding like this, Goku's family must have the testicles fail to drop and voice breaks gene, Turles' voice is hilarious that I couldn't take him seriously) Satoko: "" (Translation: I love Seto Kaiba's oufit in the Dark Side of Dimensions, Holy s*** that's really sexy) Satoko: “” (Translation: I also found out that Juusangou was credited under the wrong guy, It was the guy playing Juunanagou the whole time) Trivia *Her Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Pyramid of Light review is her most popular review *Satoko can't remember the English Dragon Ball Z Movie names due to her ban on Japanese cultural imports while in America by Garrett so she often makes up her own, the names are: #Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone: Gohan is kidnapped again! #Dragon Ball Z: World's Strongest: Crazy Science Movie #Dragon Ball Z: Tree of Might: Masako Nozawa-talking-to-herself movie #Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug: OMG IT'S A GIANT NAMEKIAN! #Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge: Brother's Sin #Dragon Ball Z: Return of Cooler: More Robot Lizards? #Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!: OMG WHAT THE H*** IS THAT BLUE BETHMOTH THING?! #Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan: KAKAROT! movie 1 #Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound: Pirate Movie! #Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming: KAKAROT! movie 2 #Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly: He's covered in vomit #Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn: F*** YOU H***! #Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon: Crazy Giant Whatever the h*** that is. #Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods: EVIL EGYPTIAN KITTY! #Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F': Look Who's Back? Reception It received positive reviews, with the exception of the people who work at GBS. Category:YouTube Shows Category:Shows